Starfall
by MicroDime
Summary: A guy is sent to the world of Injustice after going through the internet one day. Given the powers of Black Star he'll cause a storm that no one can stop as he tries to find his own way. In a world of Gods and Monsters all eyes will look upon this fallen star that shines brighter than the sun. M, for safety. Please Review & Critique.
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the screen in front of me.

Moments ago I had just been browsing my usual sites when suddenly my computer was taken over.

The screen turned white before a black star in a blue flame appeared on the screen. I was startled back to awareness as a very recognizable voice spoke.

"Hey there lucky winner, you've been blessed with the presence of Black Star, coming to you with a very special gift!"

If they were telling the truth, which I kinda doubted, then they sure did sound like him. 'Still, no way this is real.' I thought. ' I must've gotten a virus or something'.

As I was pondering all of this, the voice spoke up again.

"You've been chosen to inherit my power! Feel proud of yourself only a select few get this kind of opportunity, I've heard the cry of your soul and I knew you'd be perfect to harness the awesomeness that is my power!"

Before I could even think of what he even meant the space around me quaked and shattered sending me falling into a white expanse.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the burning star still floating in front me.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I saw the sky.

'What the!?' I freak out.

I could feel the air rush past as I plummeted, the voice resounding in my head this time.

'Nice of you to wake up. I guess I should tell you that this gift comes with a challenge, I couldn't bring myself to just give out my power without knowing they'd use it well, no matter their potential.'

That so didn't bode well for me, not just from the fact that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore or even that I was falling from the sky. The whole situation just screamed terrible.

"Which is why I've brought you to another world, one with plenty of chances to prove your worth!" He shouts even more enthusiastically than before. "Let this world shine from the light of the Black Star!"

That was the last I heard from him before I slammed into the ground with a BOOM!

"Ugh…" I felt disoriented from the shock. First from the impact itself then the fact that I actually hadn't died from it, what the heck did that guy give me? I stared at the sky from my view in the crater I just made.

Looking up I saw tall buildings all around me, I must've fell into a city somewhere and from the fact that it didn't smell like metal or blood I sighed in relief at the fact that nobody got hurt.

Knowing I couldn't just stay there all day, I dislodged myself from the broken concrete without a second thought and crawled my way to the edge of the crater I made. If I was thinking straight I would've worried more for sure, what with everything that's happened so far.

"Woah!" I can't help but shout.

Getting up from the edge of my crater I found myself swarmed by fully armored soldiers pointing guns at me. I was in no way prepared for something like this, guns still meant death in my mind.

At a loss I try to make myself look nonthreatening, although somehow I don't think being strong enough to survive a fall from the sky doesn't help. I stand up "Look, I'm kinda new, sor-".

Before I can say much one of the shouts threatening me "Quiet! We're taking you in, submit or be killed"

They all begin to close in on me guns at the ready and I'm standing there wondering just what the heck do I even do, but before they get to close I feel a surge of energy rush up from within me feeling like ice in my veins.

My mind switches gears completely from being afraid to being totally fearless. None of these guys could take down Black Star. My eyes start to blaze with energy and I shout.

"No Way! Black Star submits to No One!" with that I rush at them without a second thought leaping above their heads. In the blink of an eye I'm above them before the first shot even goes off and drop onto one unlucky guy slamming a knee into his chest hard enough to send him sprawling into the crowd.

I don't stop moving, like a storm I start blitzing through their forces beating them up with moves I've never learned before.

My body felt way different, better than anything I was used to. I could suddenly move so fast that none of them could keep up with me and react fast enough that bullets weren't even an issue, a guy shooting at me only a few feet away couldn't get me. I could land punches that sent groups of them flying into their buddies.

The best part was that I knew how to use my new abilities to their maximum, I knew how to pull off moves I could only dream about doing before as if I was born to do martial arts. It felt so natural that I actually relaxed even knowing that they were trying to kill me, none of them could even touch me and even when I got hit with a bullet a few times they only left a scratch.

With all of that said it was practically a piece of cake to beat them up and only a few moments later they were all down. Seeing that there were none left, I finally noticed the grin on my face I was so excited I couldn't help but yell at the top of my lungs arms raised.

"YAHOOO!"

It was amazing, I took down what amounted to a small army in little more than a minute of fighting when just the day before it would've been tough to try and beat one of them. The best part? I wasn't even winded.

Bullets fly past me ripping into one of the buildings and I finally take notice of the armored attack vehicles coming at me. I guess they must've called for reinforcements sometime during the massive beatdown.

Even though I wasn't really scared of them at this point I really should put some effort into figuring out where I am before I start this up again. So taking the chance to get out of there while I can I high tail it out of there full sprint leaving them with just a few remarks.

"Sorry guys, This Stars gotta move, maybe next time!"

* * *

First story I've posted ever, hopefully its good. Please review & critique.

Edit: Have tried to make lines but somehow they aren't there when I uploaded it.

Edit 2-4: More changes to the chapter and figured out how to do lines.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the heck am I?" I sigh.

From my hiding spot on the rooftops I could finally spend some time to figure things out now that the rush wore off. I look down at myself.

When I was evading the reinforcements I managed to get a look at my reflection, I was practically a carbon copy of Black Star if he was a real person. On my head were some wild spiky sky blue hair and a star mark on one of my shoulders. I was wearing his signature clothes as well. A high collared sleeveless vest, fingerless gloves, with black & white shoes and shorts.

On top of that I had a huge five pointed shuriken slung over my back, with everything that happened the weight really didn't catch my attention what with my newfound superstrength, feeling only a little heavier than my clothes.

Without powers these would be seriously unpractical to fight in against what was starting to look like a scary place, what with the soldiers around.

As I was running around I realized that I recognized some things but I couldn't figure out why. I was pretty sure that no soldiers from my world looked like this, even if it was possible remembering what the voice said about this being another world I was even more confused.

'Also I'm pretty sure none of the buildings were like this'

Looking down from the roof you could see that nearly everywhere there was a symbol that popped up on every major building. It looked like a black segmented circle bordered in white with three pairs of yellow lines emanating from it.

I considered my situation. Someone powerful gave me these abilities and sent me here to prove myself and I had no clue what they even wanted from me. Either way I figure I'll be staying here for a while.

Now that it came to mind I started to freak out. I was totally blank, no address, no money, no identity. I could probably steal for food if I needed to or even money, but I'd still not have a home where I could sleep or clean myself. It hurt just thinking about what I'd be going through in the near future.

Just as I was descending into a downward spiral I stop myself, shaking my head. 'No use freaking out just yet, with all this free time I may as well find out where I am.'

With the fight I participated in earlier, the city was full of activity and I had no idea where I could go to find out more about this world without causing more trouble like earlier or being annoying. Sure I felt confident that I could sneak around freely, maybe even find a library or something, but that would be a lot of reading that I seriously wasn't looking forward to.

So that left me with the fun plan.

* * *

After leaving my spot on the roof I quickly sought out a target, it was a spur of the moment idea that I totally couldn't ignore once I thought of it. The kind of thing you see on TV and think is pretty cool but you wouldn't really be able to pull off as a regular person.

Lucky me that things are different now.

With that in mind, out of the view of the soldiers patrolling the city, I grabbed a random guy off the street just as soon as I assumed it was safe to do so and brought him to a roof nearby picking him up by the waist.

As my feet touched down on the hard surface I dropped my passenger on their butt, ignoring his cries of complaint as I ask him about the soldiers to cover up my lack of general world knowledge.

That gets a reaction out of him stopping his shouts as he explains to me, despite being confused at my ignorance obviously he's more scared of the fact that I could bring him up here so easily. Saying how its been like this for years now, and that's when he hits me with it.

"…everything went downhill when Superman went crazy."

Everything seems to freeze as I hear him say that, at this point I'm only half listening. That name above all else floors me, because now everything is starting to make sense, the soldiers, that symbol.

Even though I wrote it off earlier I was in Metropolis, the city of Superman and I'm not sure if that's good news or bad. But it's definitely complicated.

Because from now on I'm in the world of Injustice.

* * *

After I finished asking my questions, I start going over what I know about this world I'm now in. Disregarding the fact that this should be fiction, from everything that's been happening I shouldn't be surprised. The World's already gone strange as far as I'm concerned, just gotta figure out how I feel about it. But that's for later, after I've had more time.

So then, what do I know?

I was in Injustice one world part of the DC multiverse, a world where things went horribly wrong. Superman lost his wife and unborn child with his own hands and killed the Joker dividing the heroes, from there it all began to cascade. The trauma of losing his family hardens him, drives him mad to the point where he wants to stop all conflict from ever happening so long as he has the power.

This causes a rift amongst the Justice League that spans half a decade. Both sides clashing time and time again, Superman ruling the world with an iron fist, his word, his ideals were law above all else. While Batman and his group try to stop him believing that none of them have the right to do this, to enforce matters of life and death to the extent that the Regime were willing to.

So where do I stand in all this? Going from what I remember 'Black Star' wanted me to take center stage, but for all I'm concerned that was way over my head. The only thing I could think of that would even fit that category being to fight against the Regime, which means facing Superman and I didn't know if I was strong enough.

I went through my options. If I do this, interfering with the Regime fighting them I could die, the worst part is that I don't know how the good side will take my existence either. I could end up running in there facing both sides just because I wanted to help, it would look stupid suspicious if I just show up out of nowhere like that.

Now what happens if I stay out of it all? The biggest thing would be that its not certain that things will end up just like they're supposed to, me being here could change something if it hasn't already. But if it doesn't I wouldn't be in danger and everything would be solved in the end.

I almost console myself with that fact until an ugly thought rears its way into my head.

'But a kid would die in the defense of a good man'

That stops me. Even if things go like I think they will Shazam and Lex Luthor would die.

Which is all kinds of messed up, one of a rare few good guy Lex Luthors and a kid who's only a hero because some magical situation chose him, die because they question the right Superman had to do what he's done.

You could say that what's a few more dead on a pile of plenty of dead good people. Well the fact is that even if Black Star says I'm somehow worthy of superpowers, I'm still a pretty normal person, and dealing with the fact that I could really save someone if I try my best got to me.

I'm not saying that I'd go on a crusade against evil or anything just yet, but the fact of the matter is this.

I had the ability to help and I knew someone was going to die.

Sure you could say that it had nothing to do with me, and you'd be right, but I'm thinking that most people would never get the chance to understand this sensation in their entire life.

So, gritting my teeth I launch into action rushing to what I knew would define my future for the days to come.

Although I couldn't see it at the time, if you looked at my eyes you would see them glowing bright blue.

The color of the Sky.


End file.
